


Friends by Chance, Lovers By Choice

by Lovestoread101



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Comedy, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Henry Bowers is Not That Bad, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, No Smut, Original Character(s), Pansexual Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sad Stanley Uris, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is So Done, Teen Romance, henry Bowers needs love, victor criss deserves love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestoread101/pseuds/Lovestoread101
Summary: This AU includes:ReddieStenbroughBenverlyMike x OCOC x OCVuggins (Belch x Victor)Henry x OCRichie has a Sister (an OC of mine)Modern auCussingNo PennywiseThey are all in HighschoolThe Bowers Gang are only a year older than the losersBG are Seniors while LC are JuniorsFluff and AngstTeen and Adult topicsNO SMUTA few sexual and older themed jokesAbuseMentions of RapeMentions of kidnapping (Georgie)Georgie is Alive......“Why me, why here, why now?”......“Let’s just say.. we are friends by chance, and lovers by choice”.......-Not an Emo Richie x uwu Eddie au-I tried to make everyone’s personalities both canon and fanon (the Bowers gang has the more “fanon” personalities for the sake of the plot)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers/Original Female Character(s), Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Victor Criss/Reginald "Belch" Huggins
Kudos: 5





	1. Where it Starts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my book “Friends by Chance, Lovers by choice”  
> ......  
> This Book is also available to read on Wattpad under the username Lovestoread477 ❤️

It was the first day of senior year for some students at Derry High school, located in the small town of Derry, Maine. One of these students goes by the name of Rose Tozier. Rose is a small girl with black, shoulder length hair and round thin rimmed glasses. She has fair skin with a few freckles creeping up on her nose and cheeks. Rose has a look that just screams innocent, which is quite funny considering she is the opposite. You see she is fairly popular at her school, the main reason being all the fights she manages to get in. The main amount being with her enemy since the 4th grade, Greta Bowie. The brown hair girl always seemed to stir up trouble and drag Rose into it, whether it was because of bullying, smoking, boys, siblings, etc, they always fought. However their fighting was not verbally most times, no, it was almost always physical. But, besides the fighting, smoking and her sailor mouth, the small Tozier girl was innocent, especially in the sexual field. Yes, Rose Tozier is a virgin, even though rumors at school say other wise. Anyways, that is all you need to know about Rose right now. Now on with the story.

_**Rose P.O.V** _

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring a loud sound that I dread the most. I open my eyes to see bright lights from the sunrise coming through my curtains, the time on my clock read 6:00 a.m.I groan internally, “Great, senior year... woohoo” I think to myself. I lay in my bed thinking about all the things that could happen this year, when my thoughts are interrupted by loud banging on my bedroom door. I sighed, knowing exactly who stood behind my door. “What do you want Richie!” I yelled causing him to yell back, “Mom said get up now and you better use the bathroom before I stink it up!!” my annoying little brother yells followed by his laughter I know all to well. “Ugh! Fine I’m coming!” I replied, I then realized my bad choice of words when my brother replied with, or in his case yelled “Ha! That’s what she said!” followed by more laughter. I groaned, getting up and leaving to comfort of my bed. I dragged my self to my closet to grab a random outfit and my makeup bag. I then quickly walked to the bathroom praying I got there before my brother and luckily I did. After about 45 minutes of getting dressed, doing some light makeup, and changing into a black crop top with some baggy jeans and converse I hear banging coming from the bathroom door. “What Richie?!” I yelled and just like in my room he yelled back, “Hurry up Rose! How long does it take to take a piss?!”. I just rolled my eyes at my brothers dumb remarks and replied with, “Oh Sorry Rich! I’m on my period so you know..”, I can just picture my brothers face once I said that. It took all my might to hold in my laughter at this point. “Ew Rose! I did NOT need to know that” Richie stated over dramatically. “But still..” he continued, “ How long does it take to shove a cotton stick up yo-“ I then cut him off by saying, “Ok Richie! You can shut up now!” I then heard him walk away laughing. I sighed “Well at least he is gone now.”

_**5 minutes later...** _

Me and my brother got seated at the kitchen table and started to quickly eat our breakfast. “Hey hey, slow down you two, you still have 12 minutes before you have to leave.” my mom then exclaimed to me and Richie. “Sorry mom but I’m driving both Richie and Eddie today and I’m a T.A. 1st period so we have to leave a little earlier.” I then exclaimed while finishing up my breakfast sandwich.My mom nodded but the piped up and said, “Richie dear, why don’t you take my car and drive to school so your not rushing this morning?”. My brother look at her with a smirk and stated, “Sorry mom, but I am not gonna leave Eddie and Rose in the same car without me, I mean have you met Rose, she’s a bad influ-.” and before that little weasel could finish I yelled, “That’s it! Come back here you little rat!”. I then chased my brother around the house and he ran pretty fast, because he knows I can easily beat his ass.

_**Another 5 minutes later...** _

After a short scolding from my mom and grabbing some ice for Richie’s cheek, where I might have punched him, we were out the door. Once we both got in the car my brother piped up, “Ugh, I can’t believe you caught me, and not just that, you fucking punch me in the cheek!” I sighed, “Yeah sorry Rich, I’m just nervous..” I said slow and quietly. I must have said it loud enough however because he looked at me with his dark brown eyes and said just as quietly as me, “Yeah, for senior year, I know. I mean I can’t blame you.. I would be to, but you don’t have to be stressed. Just.. do what I do! Go with the flow~” he said solemnly, yet the last part was in a weird accent and had weird hand motions to go with it. I laughed at my brother and smiled, “Thanks Rich.” I stated kissing his forehead. “ No problem Rosie” he said smiling wide but that smile soon turned into a smirk. “Now, let’s go get Edwardo Spaghettio!” he yelled in his signature loud, British accent. I rolled my eyes, “Sure thing prince Richard, your damsel in distress awaits” his cheeks were dusted with light pink after I said that, but I’m honestly not surprised.

_**Eddies P.O.V.** _

I grab my bag from its place by the door and made sure all my essentials were there, including my inhaler. I walked over to bid my mom a goodbye and kissed her on the cheek. “Bye mommy” I said quietly, she replied with, “Bye my Eddie Bear!”. I sighed, “I really wish she didn’t call me that, I mean I’m not 6 I’m 16 almost 17.” I thought to myself. Once I got out the door, I noticed an all to familiar red car pull up. I smiled and ran to the car hopping in the back seat next to one of my best friends Richie Tozier. I smiled at him and then looked towards his sister. “Thanks for picking me up Rose, sorry for being a bo-“ she didn’t let me finish as she butted in saying how it was fine and how she knows how my mom feels about the “dangers of driving”. I smiled and said thank you again as Richie replied with, “ Don’t worry Eddie Spaghetti, Rose can be your personal chauffeur if you want, I mean she’s already mine so that way you can spend every morning with mwah” he said smirking while point to himself during that last part. I rolled my eyes, “Yeah, no thanks trash mouth.” I said in a monotone voice. He almost looked.. sad, eh I don’t know, maybe it’s just my imagination.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a velvety voice say, “Okay lovebirds, we are here” I felt my cheeks burn as she said that. “Rose! What the hell!” I heard Richie say. I turned to look at him and he was.. blushing? Eh it’s probably nothing. Rose just smirked and rolled her eyes at her little brother, “Whatever” she replied, “Anyways..” Rose started, “I’m a TA 1st period so I’m gonna head to that classroom, It’s a freshman homeroom, yay” she ended sarcastically. I smiled at her, “Ok Rosie, good luck” I stated. She gave me a thumbs up followed by a sincere thanks. Before walking away she gave both me and Richie a small kiss on the top of our heads and walked off. “So..” Richie starts, I look up at him waiting for him to continue. “You ready to face Junior year?” he asked my with a quirked eyebrow. I sighed, “As ready as I’ll ever be” he smiled at that. “Well then..” he started, “shall we?” he smirked and Ismiled back at him. “We shall”. With that, we walked of to our 1st period.


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets her TA partner, gets some news from her brother, and gets into a fight all on the first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter will have a small bit of violence and fighting at the end and so will the next chapter. Enjoy Chapter 2! ❤️

_**3rd person..** _

The Tozier girl ran to her 1st period as fast as she could. She always liked to get to her teachers aid earlier so she could meet her TA partner. She walked into the classroom to see nobody but a tall, slender man who looked to be in his late 40's, who she recognized as her old homeroom teacher Mr. Winter.

The man turned around, his grey hair swaying as he did so, to look who had entered his classroom. He smiled as he saw his ex-student standing there and greeted her with a simple "Hello". "Hey Mr. W" Rose said as she smiled politely, "I'm one of your new TAs this year.” The older man smiled back as he handed her some Clorox wipes, which she gladly excepted. "Ah, wonderful" he states, "I sent the other TA to get some syllabuses from the office, so until he gets back do you mind wiping down the desks while I go to my morning teachers meeting?". The girl just smiled, remembering how Mr. Winter always loved things to be clean, "No, I don't mind". The man smiled and thanked her as he walked out of the room, leaving the girl to clean the desks of new freshmen.

Rose had been cleaning for about 5 minutes when the door to the classroom opened. The girl didn't realize she was not the only person in the classroom anymore, until she heard a high but strong voice say, "Hey bitch" in a playful and sarcastic tone. Confused, the girl turned around to see a tall boy with dirty blond hair, wearing a sweater vest over a button up and jeans. The boy was carrying a box filled to the top with syllabuses, all labeled Mr. Winter's Science Class. She immediately recognized the boy by his curly blonde hair and sarcastic nature. She was standing in front of Stanley Uris, one of her best friends.

"Well hello Staniel." the ravenette exclaimed with a smirk, looking up at her best friend. The boy just huffed, remembering the awful nickname he acquired in 6th grade by one Richie Tozier. The girl chuckled, while walking up to give her friend a side hug. In return, the blonde boy kissed the top of her head and looked at the half clean desks behind them. He raised an eyebrow at the girl asking, "You need some help?". She just grinned and sighed answering with a "Yes, please." which made the Jewish boy chuckle.

About 20 minutes later, the two teens had finished cleaning all the desks and were now catching up when Mr. Winter came back into his classroom. The man looked up at his two aids smiling, "Stanley, Rose, do you two mind standing outside and greeting the freshmen as they come in?". The two looked at the teacher before them and nodded their heads. Once the two had exited the classroom, the bell rang, announcing first period was about to begin. The senior and junior watched as students roamed the halls looking for their classes, some looking more paranoid than others.

As the last freshmen entered the room, the two older teens followed her back into the classroom. They both sat on the back table, talking to each other about their summers. Suddenly, Rose's phone pinged, signifying she had gotten a text. She grabbed her phone to see who had texted her when she realized it was her brother. "That's weird.." she mumbled catching the blonde boy's attention. "What?" he asked, confused, the girl responded saying, "Richie just texted me, which is weird because he is supposed to be in 1st period." she stated, a little confused and annoyed. "Eh, he probably skipped." the blonde stated earning a glare from the girl beside him, "I swear if he did, I'll beat his ass." she announced quietly. "Well.." Stan trailed off, "Why don't you actually open the text?". The girl huffed, "Ok, ok" she said as she started reading Richies text.

**8:39 a.m:**

**From: Dumbass 👓💕: Umm heyyyy sissy 😁 I might have accidentally.. um.. ran into the locker and broke my nose? 😀**

_Read at 8:41 a.m_

The Tozier girl sighed, running a hand down her face. "What happened? Did he skip?" the girl eyed her friend, "No- and what is it with you and skipping" she stated, that last part being said a little louder than the rest. The boy shrugged, but had a curious and amused look on his face. The girl sighed, "He um, ran into a locker and broke his nose..” she trailed off. The boy looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face, then when he couldn't hold it any longer, he bursted into a quite laughter. The girl rolled her eyes but then started to laugh with the boy, bringing tears to her bright blue orbs. After laughing for what felt like forever, the two decided to check up on the clumsy Tozier boy.

In the nurses office a few rooms down, the curly haired boy sat on one of the 4 beds playing an alien game on his phone. The nurse came back into the room he sat in and announced to him that two people were there to see him. Quirking an eyebrow, the boy asked a simple "Who?" curiously. However, before the lady could answer him, a short girl with black wavy hair and glasses walked in with a tall curly haired blonde boy next to her. Richie beamed when he saw the two students and announced a loud, "Rosie! Stan the Man! Welcome to Da Casa Broke-My-Nose." a grin never leaving the boys face. Both of the teens at the door rolled there eye, "Y'know Richie I love you but sometimes you can be a bit-" the boy cut her off by trying to finish her sentence. "Clumsy? Annoying? Stupid? Assholy? Dumb?" the blonde boy guessed smirking. Richie looked at him with a playfully hurt look, "Ouch Staniel, that hurt my tiny, decaying heart" Richie stated with one hand on his chest, sitting above his heart, and the other on his forehead, imitating a fainting motion. The blonde rolled his eyes at his friend, as the three teens laughed.

About 10 minutes of staying in the nurses office with Richie, the nurse Ms. Peters came into the room announcing that the bell was going to ring soon, signifying that second period was gonna start soon. She also announced that because of that, Richie was free to go to class, stating that it wasn't a break, just a contusion, which is bruising on the nose. After the nurse made her announcement and walked away, the three teens gathered their stuff and headed back to their 1st periods.

On the way back to Mr Winter's classroom, Rose spoke up. "Hey Stan, I'm gonna go to the restroom real quick." Stan looked back at her and responded with a simple ok before heading back to the science class full of freshmen he dreaded going in. As Rose walked to the girls restroom she heard talking, which almost sounded like yelling. She walked around the corner of the hallway she was just down and stopped. She stood there watching a slender guy with shoulder length black hair, around 17 or 18 with a sinister grin and dirty clothes, known as Patrick Hocksetter tormented a poor freshmen. This made Rose angry, not only did she hate Hocksetter with a passion, but she also hated how this sick dude was ruining this poor freshmen's first day of highschool. Rose couldn't hold in her anger anymore as she let out a loud "Hey Cocksetter!! Lay off the freshmen will ya!". The next thing she knew, the jackass turned around to look at her, making a face that would make babies cry.

_**Rose POV..** _

Then, to my disliking, the creep started talking. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t my little mouse”, he stated calling me that dreadful nickname he made, because apparently my “ears are big and I’m super small.” I just groaned at the guy, rolling my eyes in the process. “Aww what’s wrong little mouse” it was after he said that, that I realized he was get closer. He suddenly grabbed my chin so I could look up at him. He got close and whispered, “Can’t.. take .. the... heat..?”. I would have been fine with him grabbing my chin because it’s happened before, but the next thing I know, this bastard is LICKING the lip of my nose.

I tense and give him cold eyes as I grabbed his neck and smashed his head up against the array of lockers behind us. He looks down at me and smiles a creepy smirk, his eyes twitching and his nose slightly scrunched from the pain. He whispers, “kinky~” in a gross, seductive tone as close as he could get to my ear without his neck breaking from my hold on it, which I kinda wish it did break. That very comment, is what blew me over the edge. My once slightly tan face flushed red with anger, as my fingernails dug into my palms, as my hand formed into fists. The next thing I know, I punch this psycho straight in the face. “Hah, is the all you go-“ he started, however, I cut him off by kneeing him where the sun doesn’t shine so hard, I will be surprised if he can have kids anymore. He falls to the ground in pain as I kneeled down and whispered, “What? Can’t take the heat?” followed by a smile.

After about two minutes of checking on the poor freshmen that had the awful pleasure of being tormented by Patrick on their first day, they walked off to class after thanking me hundreds of times. I chuckled as they left, “Gotta love freshmen” I thought to myself. I then heard grunting and looked behind me to see Patrick in pain. The image I was seeing was Patrick Hocksetter laying on the floor, blood crusted on his face and shirt, with bruising on his nose from where I punched him earlier. I then heard footsteps approaching and a chuckle followed them. A chuckle I know all to well. Without even looking behind me, I knew who was standing there.

“Well, well Pat, I’m very disappointed in you. Not only did you get beat by a girl, but a weak girl.” This person’s comment made me mad. Not only was I mad at how they called me weak, but I was angry at WHO was calling me weak. I turn around to see a tall guy with light brown hair in the shape of a mullet, wearing and old muscle shirt with jeans and dirty shoes. There standing there, looking at me was him, my enemy, the guy I hated the most, the one and only Henry Fucking Bowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! The 3rd chapter will be available to read soon, because I am working on it right now!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> ❤️- Lovestoread101


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets into a major fight, arguments from authority figures, and Rose confides in Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: This Chapter Will Have A Lot Of Violence and Fighting⚠️  
> ...  
> Enjoy chapter 3! ❤️  
> .....

**_Rose POV_**  
I stared at the dirty blond in front of me, my eyes cold and dead, while my chest was alive and beating rapidly. "Oh look who it is, the mullet wearing asshole himself, Henry Bowers. Oh I'm so scared, please don't hurt me." I stated sarcastically, a smirk on my face and my hands up in surrender. The boy in front of me stared at me with eyes like mine, cold and dead, as to say "I am not scared of you." Bowers spoke up, his voice rough and cold, "Why are you here, Princess? You and that pretty little face of yours doesn't need to be getting into fights. You could ruin your reputation, or worse.." he the got up close to my face, "Your innocence.." he whispered. I tensed up at that last part, looking up at him, I smirked, "And what are you doing here Bowers? You and that ugly face of your shouldn't be getting into fights either." He tensed, grabbing my jaw roughly, pulling me even closer to him. "Watch your mouth Princess, or we are gonna have some problems." he stated through clenched teeth, tightening his grip on my jaw.  
"Try me.." I whispered so close, we could feel each other's breath. He suddenly grabs my jaw and pushes me into the lockers. I felt my back ache, but I kept going, I grab his hand, twisting it, and then kicking him in the groin. He looks at me and yells, "You bitch!" holing his wrist, looking down as it slowly bruised up. He swings his fist at me, hitting my nose and the kicks me in the stomach, pushing me back into the lockers. I grab his nose, twisting and punching, intending to break it. When he screams in pain I know I have succeeded. I smirk not realizing him running full speed towards me. The next thing I know, I am being pinned to the ground, arms flailing, punches and kicks being tossed around. I feel blood oozing out of my nose, my back, head, and stomach in serious pain.  
We fought for what felt like ages, however we were so caught up in trying to hurt each other we did not hear the bell. As students exit classrooms, the once excited chatter disappears into a loud silence. The air felt thick, my head pounding with hurt, but my heart pounding with adrenaline.   
**_3rd Person..._**  
The sight, however, must have been hard to look at. One Rose Tozier, with bruises and scratches everywhere, blood pouring out of her nose and onto her clothes and the floor. On top of her, a bloody Henry Bowers, also covered in blood, bruises, and scratches. Both screaming in pain, voices strained. Finally, footsteps can be heard running towards the fight. Richie Tozier, Eddie Kasperak, and Stanley Uris running to Rose, hoisting her up and holding her back, while Patrick Hocksetter, Reginald "Belch" Huggins and Victor Criss hold back Henry Bowers. A lady comes running down the hall after the boys to the fight scene as well. The lady was tall and slender, wearing proper work clothes and her black hair tied up into a tight bun. The lady stands between the two teens, ordering them to stop. "What is going on here!" she yelled in a strict voice. The teens stop struggling and look at here. They both go to speak, however the lady, Principal Fern stops them. "I do not want to here it", she exclaims sternly. "My office now." she says making her way back to her office, the teens following behind.  
"Care to explain to me why you to were fight again!", Rose tried to speak up, but the principal continued, "I mean come on you two! It is the first day back to school, and you guys are seniors now, you are not freshmen anymore, so start acting like it!". Henry then spoke, "Well if it weren't for her smart ass comments, no of this would have happened!". "No cursing Mr. Bowers" Principal Fern stated, glaring at him. She then looked at Rose who was glaring at Henry for his comment about her. "Ms. Tozier, any comments?", Rose looked at her and sighed, "Well, if it wasn't for Bowers sexist comments this wouldn't have happened! I was just defending myself!" , Henry tsked while the Principal raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Oh please it's always ,"because your defending yourself" what a load of bull shit." Henry claimed rather rudely. "Oh do you ever shut up!" Rose yelled, detecting herself to look at the boy in question. "Enough!" the principal yelled slamming her fists on her desks, making the two students look at her, "Now.." she said calmly, "Ms. Tozier, care to elaborate on these sexist comments?"  
"Well", Rose started, "He said, and I quote,"Why are you here, Princess? You and that pretty little face of yours doesn't need to be getting into fights. You could ruin your reputation". The principal stared at her for a minute, before replying with, "And what makes that comment so sexist?". Rose stared at her with big eyes confused while Henry smirked. "Wait..what do you mean??", the principal looked at the girl stating that she couldn't find anything sexist being said in Henry's comment. Rose stared at her for a minute before replying, "He was implying that since I am a girl, I can't and shouldn't fight! That is what's sexist!". The principal chuckled softly before saying, "Well, he is right". Rose stopped and stared at the lady who was her so called principal. "You can't be serious!" Rose yelled, standing up out of her chair. "Yes, I am, now Ms. Tozier, please sit back down, we are not done here." . Rose stared at her, letting out an air breath and shaking her head in disbelief and disappointment, "Oh yes we are, I am not going to sit in here for another minute with two sexist people. I'm sorry, principal Fern but I am disappointed. I expect this kind of talk and behavior from Henry, a teenager, but not you, a grown ass adult." she fought back tears as she finished up the last part of her protest, "now, I am going home". She left without another word as both Principal Fern and Henry stared at her out of shock.  
The small ravenette ran out of the room, attracting the attention of other students. Richie happened to be standing next to the door, waiting for his sister to walk out. As soon as she did, he started to quickly asked questions like, "What happened back there?" and "Are you ok?". The girl staying silent, cheeks red with distane , embarrassed, rage, and sadness, quickly gripped her brothers wrist, pulling him out the front door while mumbling a quiet "We are getting out of here". After a few protests from Richie, he finally got into Rose's car. However, right before Rose drove off, Richie spoke up, "Wait, what about Eddie?" The girl sighed, putting the car in park and giving her little brother permission to go get his best friend. Richie smiled thanking her, and ran out to go get him from the building they were once in.   
Since the school day wasn't over yet, she was planning on telling Sonia that their school let certain kids who did good on their final exams last school year get a half day today. She hated lying, but if she didn't want Sonia to raise hell, she had to. Her parents, on the other hand, were going to be pissed at her. Not for leaving school early, but for getting in yet another fight. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her brother and his best friend walking to her car. She smiled, unlocking the car doors so they can get in. As soon as the boys got in, they started bombarding the poor girl with questions, like, "Why did you fight Bowers?" and "Why are we leaving early?" The girl stayed silent, signifying that she did not want to talk about what happened earlier. The boys decided to drop it, realizing how silent she was being about the whole matter.  
At Eddies house, the small girl got out of the car to talk to Sonia, explaining the lie she had thought of earlier. Sonia actually believed it, leaving the girl happy that she didn't have to get yelled at by the lady. After dropping Eddie off, the two Toziers drove off to their house. Richie seemed fine, while Rose was tense, picturing her mother's disappointed face staring at her while her father sits next to her with his face flushed with anger. As she expected, as soon as she opened the door of the house, letting her brother enter first, she saw her parents sitting down in the family room. What she saw in front of her was a replica of what she saw in her mind.  
"Another Fight!" Her mother shrieked, which Rose flinched at, clenching her fists to hold back hot tears. "What the hell we your thinking! And against a boy, seriously! You could have been seriously injured!" Rose had a mix of shock and surprise on her face after her father's statement. "Wait, so your saying that just because I am a girl, I could have gotten seriously injured because I fought a guy!? But say Richie was in this situation, you wouldn't have said that now would you!" Her mom stared at her, suddenly speaking, "Now young lady, don't you DARE bring your brother into this!" Both the Tozier children rolled their eyes, Richie had always been the favorite, and both of them hated it.  
"Don't take all this out on Rose, mom, did you ever think maybe it was the guy she fought fault?" Their mom just scoffed, "The police chief's son? Oh yeah he is such a delinquent" she stated sarcastically. "Oh my gosh mom! Do you even here your sel-" Rose couldn't finish because the next thing she knew, her moms hand flew across her cheek, bringing pain to it. Rose stared wide eyed at the lady, "Go to your room" she said sternly. Rose ran upstairs, her brother followed shortly after.   
**_Rose POV..._**  
I ran as fast as I could to my room, my whole body ached as I did so. I slammed the door to my room, laying on the unmade bed, my dark blue sheets surrounding me. I heard a soft knock at my door, followed by a soft voice calling my name. Hearing the voice, I knew it was my brother. I choked out a small "come in" while holding back tears. I here my door creek open, not moving my eyes away from the ceiling above me. I feel my bed dip as new weight was on it. I feel Richie lay next to me, mocking my position. I glance over at him as he does the same. I smile at him, he did this whenever I was sad or in a bad place, has been since we were little. He has always looked up to me, which I appreciate, I guess little siblings tend to do that but still. I love my brother, even when I don't act like it, I do. He is my best friend. I then snap out of my thoughts when he grabs my hand in his and smiles at me, as to say "It will be ok."  
"Hey" my brother said softly, looking at me. "Hey" I replied, just as softly. He then asked me if I was ok. I was going to reply with yes, but he cut me off. "Tell me the truth, Rose" he said sternly, looking at me. It was then, I just broke down. Salty tears running down my face, it getting harder to breathe, or even talk without choking on tears, my face flushed with sadness and anger. Richie, however, just held me as I cried into his chest.   
About 20 minutes of crying and telling Richie everything that happened, I stopped and looked up at him. He just smiled, "Feel better?" I nodded my head, looking up at him, I stated, "Thank you Rich" his smile grew wider as he replied with a small "Your Welcome." "Um hey Rich, I think I wanna go somewhere", he looked at me confused,"Oh? Where?" "Maybe Rachel's? I can stay there tonight. I just don't want to see mom right now.." he smiled softly, saying that he understood. I got up and began to pack some clothes when he told me not to. I looked at him confused, "Why?" I asked. He ran off into his room. 'Ok, now I am really confused', well that was until my brother came back into my room with a packed duffel bag.   
"I always keep you a bag packed, just in case", he stated, a smirk on his face. I chuckled lightly, but I smiled at my brother. "Awwww, come here you thoughtful goof" after I said that I gave him a massive bear hug. We both then laughed, afterwards I kissed his head and grabbed my duffle bag, phone, school bag, charger, wallet, and makeup bag. I said bye to my brother as I climbed out my window. Once I was outside, Richie tossed me all my stuff, including my keys. I hopped in my car and drove off, avoiding the windows so my parents couldn't see me. I then made my way to one of my best friends house.  
Rachel Huggins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 3!  
> Chapter 4 will me out soon!!
> 
> Love you guys!💜💜
> 
> ❤️-Lovestoread101


End file.
